


Howling At The Moon Won't Make It Better

by Midoki



Series: Attention: Teenagers. Read With Caution! [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Innocence, Multi, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midoki/pseuds/Midoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next week, Fenris finally loses it.<br/>"Don't talk to me when I have headphones on," he snaps.</p><p>"But you always have headphones on!" The boy halfheartedly protests with a goofy grin.</p><p>"Well, look who's catching on," Fenris deadpans and turns to leave.</p><p> </p><p>- Fluffy Teenage!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling At The Moon Won't Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out my muse and my lovely readers would like me to turn this one into a series :)

Black clothes, black schoolbag, black coffee in his system and black humour. Fenris is ready for the day.

The way to school proves to be the first difficulty. 

As he's now living close enough to walk, there won't be any mornings spent in the bus anymore, sitting at the very back and staring out of the window while Heavy Metal blasts out of his headphones.

Well, the last part is still true, just that Fenris is walking now.

First days are always a hassle in general, especially so if you're now a high school pupil. Which Fenris happens to be since exactly this morning.

It's too early and Fenris' mood is unbelievably bad.  
It doesn't get better when some random guy appears next to him and tenaciously tries to initiate a conversation. He can't even retell from where this guy has come, he just randomly appeared. 

Fenris elects to ignore him.

As it turns out, the boy and he go to the same school. Which irks Fenris to no end because he doesn't like people, especially in the morning.

The flood of speach never stops.  
Not that Fenris is listening, he can just see the boy's lips moving.

His hair is dark and a bit messy. With his band shirt and red hoodie, he looks like either the easy going type who gets along with everyone, or a huge nerd.

Fenris dearly hopes that this guy will leave him alone.

 

 

The next week, Fenris finally loses it.  
"Don't talk to me when I have headphones on," he snaps.

"But you always have headphones on!" The boy halfheartedly protests with a goofy grin.

"Well, look who's catching on," Fenris deadpans and turns to leave.

The boy, however, catches up and says, "I know some of the songs you're listening to." 

That secretly impresses Fenris because he's never met someone who does.

"I mean," the boy mindlessly chatters, "I'm no expert on Metal - by the way, why does everyone feel the need to stress the 'Heavy' part? There are so many subgenres, wouldn't it make more sense to just say Metal? Anyway, I'm more the Rock kind of guy, if I had to narrow it down to one genre. But truly, I'll listen to anything I like. So, what is your favourite song?"

Well, this guy really loves to talk, Fenris thinks. 

"There are many to choose from," he finally answers without so much as looking at the other.

"I know, right?!" To his surprise, the boy breaks into a wide grin.  
"I don't even know how this is biologically possible! People who can pick one favourite song must really have their lives together."

Fenris chuckles at that.

 

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I didn't want to come," Fenris lies as Hawke welcomes him with a fist bump (which, due to a lack of fist, has to be bumped against his shoulder).

"No worries," Hawke grins. Fenris is 100% sure he was a Mabari in his last life.

Over the last few weeks, Fenris has come to term with the great burden of having company on the way to school.  
In fact, he has not only made the effort of learning the boy's name (Garrett Hawke) but also actually listens to him, sometimes. But not always, mind you.

Going together has become a habit up to the point where they'll wait for each other.

"Why are so many boys expected to play action-based games?" Hawke asks this morning. By now, Fenris has gotten used to Hawke acting like his personal radio chat-show host.

"People always look at me strangely when I tell them I enjoy playing Harvest Moon. Am I not allowed to? I just want my farmer to lead a happy life and be with the wizard!" 

Fenris endures Hawke's rambling about how romantic the storyline is because you only get to know the wizard's name when you marry him, and how he actually has a certain resemblance with Fenris.

"I'm not kidding," Hawke emphasizes, "You can google him!"

"No thanks," Fenris dryly replies.  
He will totall google the wizard tonight.

 

 

"You are such a... *nerd*!" Fenris exclaims with an angry frown the next day, not bothering to greet Hawke.

"If you think I'm a loser who likes music too much then you're definitely right," comes the honest reply.

"I'm not like the wizard at all!" 

Hawke laughs at that. "Why not? I think you're both very much alike!"

As it has turned out, the wizard is a shy intellectual who avoids people at all costs. On the internet, he is frequently described as 'precious cinnamon role'.

He is *not* like the wizard.

Hawke chuckles and keeps silent for once.

 

 

When Fenris arrives this morning, Hawke is already there with two cups of steaming coffee on his hands. "Thought you could use it," he cheerfully explains.  
Fenris nearly wrenches the coffe from his hands, and that is enough thanks for Hawke.

"I'm also sorry for yesterday. Didn't want to offend you," Hawke apologises with a slightly awkward smile.

Fenris shortly regards him with an intense glare, then scoffs.  
"Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can say stupid stuff like this. I think you owe it an apology." 

Hawke beams as he follows Fenris to school.

 

 

It is really hot, and it's not even noon yet.

"Only weak people don't wear black in summer," Fenris states before Hawke can comment on his choice of clothing.

He grins his broad Mabari-smile in response.

 

 

"You really don't like mornings, do you?" Hawke intelligently states as they walk, Fenris constantly yawning with sleepy eyes.

"Brilliant observation," Fenris remarks. He had to finish an essay and thus didn't get enough sleep.

"We have a dog, so I'm used to raising early!" Hawke is completely oblivious to Fenris growing headache. "It's not that hard if you make it a habit!"

"I could be a morning person, if morning happened around noon," Fenris throws back with a snarl, a bit more annoyed than intended.

Hawke laughs at that. They walk the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

 

 

"I swear, if my memory was any worse, I could plan my own surprise party!"

September has come and with it, the first breath of autumn.

Fenris is not surprised that Hawke has forgotten his own birthday. He is also not surprised that Hawke almost cries tears of joy when Fenris gives him a present.

It's a CD, wrapped into old newspapers.

"I'm so happy!" Hawke cries joyously. Fenris turns his head to hide his relieved smile.

"I'm serious," Hawke says. "I know that this is one of your favourite bands. I'll have to give you something very precious in return, too!"

Fenris doesn't exactly know how sharing music is precious.

"If I don't forget your birthday," Hawke adds with an embarassed laugh. Fenris silently vows to remind him.

 

 

"There's a special place in hell reserved for you!"  
"Oh yes, it's called the throne."

Hawke and Fenris can't help but bicker over the fact that the latter just won't agree to attend his birthday party next weekend.

It's not even a big one with less than twenty people. It will be a sleepover with a fair share of gaming and food involved, along with a somewhat adequate amount of alcohol for a group of teenagers and lots of fun.

"Come on," Hawke begs. "I'm sure you'll like it!"

He doesn't exactly get how wary of parties Fenris is.

"Are you," Hawke wonders aloud, "Are you perhaps uncomfortable with something? Is it the alcohol? Don't worry, my friends don't drink that much! Except maybe Isabella, but Merrill for example is a leightweight, so she doesn't really drink, and Aveline-"

"It's not the alcohol," Fenris interrupts. "It's the people."

Hawke blinks. "But you don't know them, so how can you tell-"

"That's the point." Fenris refuses to look at anything but his shoes. Their sneakers, black of course, slightly dirty and worn-out.

"Oh, I see!" Hawke seems so ridiculously happy to have understood, it almost makes Fenris laugh. "I guess I'll just have to introduce each one of them to you beforehand, then!"

This is not what Fenris has had in mind.

 

 

Eventhough Hawke and Fenris are in the same year, their schedules are completely different. They only share History class (though Fenris must admit that this makes his average Monday a slightly better).

So during History, he meets Hawke's first friend. She is called Merrill and a disgusting little ray of sunshine.  
"Hello, Fenris," she beams, "I'm very happy to meet you!" Then, she proceeds to chatter about uninteresting topics, such as homework, until the teacher walks in.

He does not exactly feel uncomfortable around her, he decides, but that doesn't mean he has to like her.

Hawke gives Fenris a thumbs up.

 

 

Hawke's best friend, as it turns out, is in the last year already. He's called Varric and strangely charming.

Fenris actually gets along with him in an okay way. Varric is smart and witty enough to respond to his own sarcasm without offense, something he deeply appreciates.

"See you around," Varric excuses himself when lunch break is over, hitting Hawke on the back in approval on his way.

Hawke beams and Fenris' face gets warm.

 

 

On the next occasion, Hawke trusts Fenris to meet two people at once. Fenris recognises Aveline as the president of the student council. She is a serious, reliable student who has a well-developed sense of justice.

Fenris likes her well enough.

Anders, on the other hand, is a different matter.

"Reggae is so much better than Metal! I mean, I can somehow still tolerate Rock, there are some great Ska-Punk bands, but Metal? It's only aggressive screaming!"

"Well, I could agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong."

Hawke looks very flustered. He clearly never intended to start this conflict. Aveline shakes her head and sighs.

"You can convey important messages with reggae! Many famous protest songs are to be found in this genre!" Anders is in his element and loudly preaches his believes.

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you've mistaken me for someone who cares," Fenris retorts and glares at him in annoyance.

Hawke finally dares to interrupt. "Okay, Anders, it was nice to meet you, lunch break is almost over, Fenris and I should go!"

He urgently pulls Fenris with him who just protests a little.

When they're out of reach, Hawke stops and looks at Fenris in the most apologetic way.  
"I'm very sorry about that," he says, his head hanging. "Who knew that you two would start fighting over music?"

Fenris is still a bit pissed off. To give him some credit, though, he chooses to stay silent.

 

 

Isabella is the last friend Fenris has to meet.

"Please," Hawke has pleaded, "I promise you'll like her!" Fenris is proud to say that he has fought a tough battle against Hawke's Mabari-puppy eyes.  
Unfortunately, he has lost, though.

At least he hasn't the prominent urge to throw her out of the window. Quite contrary, he finds himself smirking at Isabella's dirty jokes and surprisingly clever remarks.  
She's a bit touchy, though.

"I'll be personally offended if your pretty arse won't be at Hawkey's party!" Isabella states as she leaves.

Fenris looks at Hawke at knows that he has spoken his mind.

 

 

It's the day of the party. And somehow, Fenris finds himself at Hawke's house.

He must admit that he feels better having seen each of the faces before. The only unknown member to him is Hawke's Mabari Biscuit.

Fenris has always liked dogs, so it's no problem at all, and he feels a bit more secure with him at his side (Biscuit can't be separated from him, apparently he likes Fenris a lot).

Fenris avoids Anders at all costs.  
He mostly talks to Varric and Isabella - and Hawke, of course. With the bottle of wine that someone has brought, he manages just fine.  
Keeps his distance a bit and leaves his hand on Biscuit's back, but he manages.

Hawke is kind enough to check on him every once in a while. "Do you have fun?" He asks with a happy gleam in his eyes.  
Fenris nods.

They play Mario Kart. Fenris turns out to be good at it. He chuckles each time someone falls off the stage and silently curses when Merrill drives past him. He listens to Varric's stories an laughs at Isabella's comments that heavily imply a second meaning.

All in all, he has a good time.

Then, however, comes the sleepover part.

Fenris doesn't say anything when the first people get changed into their pyjamas. To be honest, he has brought a bag with all the necessary stuff, just in case.

He doesn't say anything when the room gets quieter, the happy chatter dissolves into silence. He knew this would happen, he does-!

At this moment, Varric passes by. "Glad you came here," he quietly says in that charming voice of his. "Thought I should tell you that Hawke actually planned to invite more people. He narrowed it down to the most important ones."

He leaves Fenris alone with his thoughts.

 

 

Of course it would happen!

Fenris sits upright on his mattress and hopes he hasn't woken up anyone. Silently, he stands up to go to the kitchen on bare feet. Maybe Biscuit can hear his racing heart, because he wakes up and follows Fenris into the kitchen.

Apparently, though, Biscuit is not the only one to sense his distress.

Just as Fenris has exed a whole glass of water, Hawke enters the room. He's still half asleep and clumsy, almost tumbling over his own feet. They are pretty big, Fenris notices.

"You're awake," Hawke states the obvious.  
"So are you," Fenris responds.

They stare at each other in silence.

"Should I-" Hawke starts, just as Fenris is about to say "Can I-".  
"You go first," Fenris decides. Hawke nods.

"Should I walk you home?" He asks. Although Fenris doesn't want to admit that this is just what he wants, he gladly accepts.

Hawke doesn't ask any further questions.

Instead, he quietly helps Fenris packing his bag and leads him to the front door, still in his pyjamas. He grabs a jacket and says "I'll take Biscuit along."

Fenris feels a bit better.

 

 

When they have arrived at Fenris' doorstep, the mood suddenly shifts from calm to awkward.

"So," Fenris tries to save the situation. "Thanks for bringing me home."  
Be nice, he reminds himself. This shouldn't be taken for granted.

Hawke shrugs like the good-natured boy he is, looking weirdly handsome in his red dragon pyiama.  
Biscuit tackles Fenris's left side, demanding to be scratched behind his ears. He obeys.

Biscuit makes Fenris feel calm.

They must have stood there for quite a few minutes already when Hawke finally says "Thank you for coming."  
He sounds honest and serious. Maybe, just maybe he has thought more about him than Fenris gives him credit for.

"It was..." Fenris' voice cracks a bit, but he forces himself to continue. "It was fun.

And then, Biscuit still by his side, Hawke takes a step forward and hugs him. They hug, Biscuit nuzzling into their legs, and Fenris doesn't withdraw.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically just collected some sassy and sarcastic phrases, and then this happened...
> 
> We all need a bit of innocent fluff at times!


End file.
